


Halloween Party

by qvicksilvers



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin BBC
Genre: F/M, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qvicksilvers/pseuds/qvicksilvers





	Halloween Party

"You're  _staying_ , Arthur, and that's final." Uther raised his voice at his son, which was a rather common thing. Tonight was one of King Uther's ridiculous gatherings, where folk from all over the kingdom came to celebrate the annual tradition that was Halloween. The party was in full swing, with the congregation dressed up in all sorts of costumes, from clowns to vampires to women that revealed far too much of themselves for it to be 'scary'. And Arthur had been listening to irrelevant conversation all evening, mindless chatter that he never really listened to unless the participant began to delve into talk of the best weaponry for hunting, or gossip about other kingdoms. The room was dimly lit, with jack-o-lanterns that cast orange flickers of light on faces, and strings of eerie green lights.

Arthur was nodding his head now, women surrounding him with a chorus of occasional giggles whenever he agreed with them, pretending to take notice of what they were saying. Guinevere tapped him on the shoulder, and he spun round, glad to see her. "Gwen! I must say, you make a  _brilliant_ angel." He smiled, taking in her costume. "Not very scary, though," He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"You're wearing your armour." She responded, glancing at his biceps before returning to her natural expression of a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I terrify everyone in this, that's why," he wiggles his eyebrows, but Gwen just laughs, off to probably find Elyan. Arthur let himself fall into a daydream - something his father had forbid him to do as he found it 'impolite' and that dreaming was for 'poor folk with no duties'. He was fed up of having to attend his father's dumb events. At this thought he let out a small chuckle to himself, turning back around to-

"AHHHH!" Arthur let out a high pitched scream at the man in front of him. Could he even call it a man? The person was wearing a most horrific gory mask, with fake knives protruding their gloves. Arthur cleared his throat, although he was still absolutely terrified despite it being a costume. The man's shoulders begin to shake up and down at Arthur's extremely girly scream and reaction, doubling over with laughter, before starting to cough from not having enough air within the tight mask. He stood up, clutching his hands to his neck. Arthur pulls him through to an empty room, away from those who were hot from dancing and the over-crowded intoxicated "Not so scary now, are we?" Arthur smirked, but the man spun round and pointed to the tassel at the bottom of the mask, in a knot. At this, Arthur receives a whack with one of the plastic knives and an urge to hurry up.

Arthur's skilled fingers work to undo the material, yanking the mask off to reveal messy jet black hair and a pale neck. "Merlin? You idiot! You practic-" Arthur began but cut off once more when Merlin spun round. He'd removed the mask to reveal his face. The orange and emerald green light with the dark room enhanced his cheek bones, his eyes, his lips-

"What? What's wrong?" Merlin asked, as Arthur had gone silent and was simply staring at Merlin in fascination. Merlin reminded Arthur of the moon; a bright white light of hope in the darkest times, holding a power like no other - a power so strong he could move mountains with just an unintentional silver smile of mischief. His cheeks were a shade similar to that of wine as a result of Arthur staring at his lips, with eyes like smoke, containing a grey devilish mist inside of them. Arthur suddenly felt like he was the one who was unable to breathe.


End file.
